Disk storage devices include a head suspension having a beam region for positioning a head slider in close proximity of the rotating disk. In typical applications, the fast spinning disks create aerodynamic forces acting on the head slider and other parts of the head suspension. The uneven disk surfaces cause fluctuations in the aerodynamic forces which detrimentally effect the resonance and shock performance of the beam region. In order to reduce the impact of the fluctuating aerodynamic forces, rails are formed over a portion of the beam region proximate the head slider.
FIG. 1 is an illustration of a prior art 4-piece (i.e., multi-piece) head suspension 10. Suspension 10 is formed from a number of separate components including beam 12, flexure 14, hinge or spring 16, and base plate 18. Conventional methods such as welding can be used to connect the components. As shown, flexure 14 is attached to beam 12 and extends from the distal end of the beam. Spring 16 is attached at its distal end to a proximal end of beam 12. Base plate 18 is attached to mounting region 19 on a proximal end of spring 16. Beam 12 is shown having beam tabs 20 on both side edges at the proximal end, and rails 22 on both side edges extending from beam tabs 20 to proximate the distal end. Beam tabs 20 are remnants from the manufacturing process during which a beam carrier strip (not shown), connected to beam tabs 20, supports and holds head suspension 10 in place relative to the manufacturing tools (not shown) during the formation (e.g., by mechanical bending) of rails 22 and during the assembly of beam 12 to spring 16. Following these assembly steps, beam 12 is detabbed from the carrier strip leaving beam tabs 20 extending out of the plane of beam 12.
Unfortunately, tabs 20 can detrimentally effect the overall performance and operation of suspension 10. There is, therefore, a need for improved suspensions. In particular, there is a need for suspensions providing enhanced resonance performance. Suspensions of these types would be especially desirable if they can be manufactured by efficient forming and assembly methods.